Harry Potter's Seventh Year
by sezkyfranzosisch
Summary: My own version of installment seven, I suppose. Some spoilers for those who have not read Half Blood Prince!


"POTTER!" shrieked a very stressed out Mr. Dursley. "Would you _get_ out of your room at least _once_ this summer?"

Harry didn't answer. He never thought the Dursleys would care why he's locked himself in his room. The best idea he could think up is that Dudley probably needed someone to pick on for the summer. After all, he didn't have much time with him the summer before.

After a while, the complaining of the Dursleys came to a halt. It had been weeks, and Harry had not seen his relatives' faces since the second he walked in and rushed to his room. It was the only thing positive about his summer.

"My parents... Sirius... and now Dumbledore! How can I possibly find the missing Horcruxes without any of their help?" He repeatedly thought. "I don't even know where to begin…

He had owled Ron and Hermione at least three times in the past week. Usually, their responses came within a day or so, but neither of them had replied.

He lay sprawled on his bed with his face buried in his hands. He began talking to himself. "Okay… it's summer… maybe I should take a break from this…"

But then he answered himself. "Do you think Voldemort took a break from _making_ the Horcruxes? Why should you take a break from finding them and destroying them?"

"But I'm only sixteen, nearly seventeen! He was older when he made them."

"Age has nothing to do with it, you imbecile. He was curious about Horcruxes even at your age if that matters any."

"I'm not listening to you."

"You should! It might actually get you somewhere!"

"ARGHH!"

Harry was banging his head on his mattress and wrestling himself at this point. He just couldn't figure out what to do. He had no connection with his friends, or even his mentors. He had never felt so alone… he was finding himself often resorting to asking himself for advice. This method had obviously not turned out to be very helpful.

Whilst wresting himself and pulling out his own hair, a small barn owl flew gracefully through Harry's window. Harry had not recognized this owl as either Ron's or Hermione's, but he hoped perhaps Ron or Hermione got a new owl. Perhaps it could have been from Ginny. He'd be happy even if it was from Luna! He quickly grabbed the small letter grasped within the barn owl's tiny beak and hastily ripped it open. It's the most social contact he's gotten since he left Hogwarts for the summer.

But to his surprise, the letter wasn't from the people he had thought.

_Hi Harry!_

_I know this is a bit odd… for me to be writing a letter to you. I know I haven't conversed with you all that much.  
__I haven't been really getting along with anybody this summer, and it seems as if all the people I turn to are either busy, or too caught up with themselves to be listening to me.  
__You prepared for seventh year? It seems like yesterday we all walked into the Great Hall for the first time. I, myself, don't think I'm very prepared.  
__Anyways, hope all is well with you, and hope you're enjoying the last summer before we finish Hogwarts!_

_Best wishes,  
__Parvati_

"Parvati?" He thought. Of all the people he had considered the letter to be from, Parvati was not in his mind. He shrugged and thought, "This is better than _no one_ writing me…" as he whipped out his pen and began writing a response.

_Hi Parvati,  
__  
__Yes, I admit, I was a bit appalled that you would write me. But, nonetheless, I'm glad. It's the first letter I've gotten this summer.  
__I would have thought you would be with Lavender, or Padma. How are they?_

Harry stopped. He shouldn't tell her that he might not be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He sighed, and began writing again.

_Wow, can't believe it's almost seventh year! I don't know if I'm really prepared.  
__I hope you are well!_

_Best wishes,  
__Harry_

He gently folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. He handed the note to the owl, and it flew away into the night sky.

"Well," Harry thought. "At least _someone_ cares to think of me this summer…"


End file.
